


Congratulations Mathias

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denmark fucked up, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Hamilton, Inspired by Music, Nyotalia, Part nyotalia really, The Author Regrets Nothing, and Iceland tells him, not everyone is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Female Iceland stepped aside to let her sister have a chance at love, then the guy, Denmark, messed it up.. This is fic inspired by the song 'Congratulations' from Hamilton.





	Congratulations Mathias

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped  
> Names  
> Mathias-Denmark  
> Bewald-Sweden  
> Tina-Finland  
> Alfred-America  
> Monica-Norway  
> Peter-Sealand  
> Tobias-Kugelmugel
> 
> Soooo enjoy

She stared at the house her sister and her, stupid foolish, husband had bought years ago. There seemed to be a gloomy air hanging around, it was in the way the previous well kept flower garden looked like it hadn't been taken care of. Weeds and grass growing wildly.

She looked at her husband, they were here to get the kids, because god knows what Mathias was doing right now, and she had taken her husband so he could get the kid ready to go. She wanted to talk to the foolish man in the house but she also wanted to leave right after.

Her husband reminded her of Mathias, except he was a little more fragile and had a little more kindness to him. And when he saw that she was looking at him, he gave a small hesitant smile and squeezed her hand. Grateful she squeezed back then used the key she took from her sister earlier to get inside. 

The hall was dimmed and there was hardly any lights on at all, it looked like nobody was home. But she knew that people were home, she knew that Mathias hadn't left since Monica had left. And the kids had to be here because she knew they didn't have school and they also didn't have a way to leave.

She turned on the light to the hall and said to her husband, “I need to talk to an idiot, go get the kids please. They should be in their rooms.”

Alfred nodded and kissed her cheek as he passed by, he knew that this was a serious thing, and he knew that she wouldn't appreciate jokes right now. So he was being quiet, it was what he was like when he couldn't say anything, and some part of her loved him for that.

Still she had something to do, so she walked down the hall and took a few turns until she ended up at the door she wanted. Not caring to be gentle she roughly opened the door, it was almost slammed open, and strided in.

Mathias was sitting at his desk, an empty bottle of some alcohol sitting on said desk. He had been positioned in such a way it was obvious that he had had his face in his hands until she came in. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, likely, or eaten anything, also likely. He smelled horrible having obviously not felt the need to shower. It was pathetic, and it almost made her feel sorry.

Striding towards the man she stared down at him, if he had been standing it would have been harder, because despite being only an inch or two taller than Monica, she was still only made it to his shoulder when barefoot. Still what she lacked in height, she made up in heels and confidence. 

She stared coldly at him before sneering, “Congratulations, you have won the award for taking stupidity to a whole new level. Truly there is no way anyone can top this. This is more stupid than opening all the cages in a zoo.”

Mathias tried to say something but she cut him off, “I don't want to hear it, you have done a damage you can't undo. So congratulations, you have ruined everything. Your marriage, you kids life, congratulations.”

Mathias stood up, eyes wide and frantic, and when he went to speak she let him.

“I KNOW!” he yelled, then quieter, “I know I messed up, I made a sacrifice that wasn't worth anything.”

She stared, “Sacrifice? You made a sacrifice?” 

She laughed, it was bitter and full of loathing. “Years ago I had put my emotions aside when I saw my sister looking at you. Even then she was a little bit in love with you. And when I looked her and you, all I could see was you hurting her. But I put those thoughts aside and wished you a happy marriage.”

What she was saying was true, when she had first saw Monica looking at Mathias she had felt her heart break. She had fell in love with Mathias too when she seen him, but when she went to tell Monica that she saw the way her eyes would follow Mathias too. And her sister, she was so kind when you knew her, and she knew her. She knew that if she told her that she liked Mathias, than Monica would step aside and wish her to be happy. 

And she couldn't do that to her big sister, the one who told her stories at when dad wasn't home to do it, the one who had held her when she broke her leg one year. So she put aside her own emotions and played the meddling little sister. And when they get married she hid her tears and hid her pain.

And now this happened, her trying to make her sister happy had only brought pain to her. So she laughed and looked down at Mathias again said, “I look at you and I regret it, I ask myself how could I let my sister get hurt.”

She shook her head in disgust and walked away. She stopped at the door and said, “If Monica doesn't divorce you, than you better remember that you owe her so much.”

She slammed the door behind her and sagged against it. She heard footsteps coming near her but she didn't look up. She was staring down, at the carpet, tears in her eyes but not letting them fall. A hand was put to her cheek and another held her to a body, and a light pressure was put against her forehead. Alfred was there and silent, just being there for her. It was nice and dependable.

The silence was broken when he said “The kids are in the front hall and waiting for us.”

She nodded and stayed still for a moment, then she move and kissed Alfred's cheek and pushed him away from her. He went with the movement and gave her her space. She made sure she didn't have anything running down her face with a hall mirror and then held Alfred’s hand for comfort.

They made their way to the kids and when she saw them sitting on the floor and gave them a smile. They smiled back and let her take Tobias into her arms. Albinism was a trait that her family had and it had hit her and Tobias. So she made sure that the little one was covered and wouldn't have too much sun on him when they went outside. 

Alfred was already pulling out an umbrella for her, and the kids were watching her, obviously wanting to ask questions. They were too young to understand what was really happening, so she let them ask.

The youngest one, Peter, asked, “Why are we leaving? Are we going to see daddy again?”

She looked at him and then the others. Sighing she thought that while she wouldn't really want to see Mathias again he was their father and despite this massive fuck up, he was a good father. 

So she looked at them and said, “Your daddy isn't a good place right now, and it's not good for you to be here. Your mama isn't in a good place either but she is staying with us, so we will be taking you with so you can be with your mama. And when your dads alright I will try to let you see him.”

The all nodded and she patted herself on the back for not scaring and confusing them. Then another question was asked.

“If you are taking care if mama and us then who will take care of daddy?”

She thought for a moment, she knew that Bewald and Tina were coming back over here from their traveling of Sweden and Finland, cutting it short because of this mess. She figured though that she could tell the children that they were going to. It wasn't like they were here to say other wise right now.

“Your aunt Tina and Uncle Bewald will be coming home and they will take care of him. But any more questions can wait till later, we need to get going so uncle Alfred can get dinner started.”

The kids nodded and they walked out the door, Alfred following her with the umbrella until she got Tobias and herself in the car. She was driving and as she waited for Alfred to get in the passenger seat she let on her sunglasses and made sure everything was in place. When she was sure they were, and Alfred was in the car, she backed up and out of the driveway, ready to get home.


End file.
